


Guilty As Charged

by Aishiterunope



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Arisasa Week 2015, Hand Jobs, M/M, arisasa, barista kaneki, tumblr requests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:07:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3684633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aishiterunope/pseuds/Aishiterunope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Arisasa Week 2015: Arima is the Chief of the Investigation specialists in Tokyo, however that does not mean he doesn't want to drink a good cup of coffee. When he meets a young barista who cannot get his name right, he becomes curious as to why he's so interested by him. I suck at summaries, it's almost 2am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty As Charged

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pymtron](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pymtron/gifts).



It all started months ago, when the snow started to fall onto the salted sidewalks and barren streets of Tokyo. The brisk cold biting at anything it could sink its’ fangs into, a constant reminder of the day that they had just happened to meet one another’s glance. However, that one glance that was met would turn into something much more than an embarrassed expression upon one’s face.

 

            “One Americano, please.”

            “Yes, coming right up.” The barista replied, taking the small amount of yen placed upon the counter and placing it into the register with a small sound. “Your name, please?”

            “Arima.”

            The barista quickly scribbled it onto the cup and placed it onto the granite counter-top next to the industrial looking coffee machine.

            “It’ll be up in just a moment.”

The tall man walked towards a small table in the corner of the café, thankfully secluded from most of the noise that lingered from otherwise annoying customers. Pulling his arms from the sleeves of his jacket, he placed the piece of clothing onto the back of the chair adjacent to where he sat. Then, placing the leather briefcase he had carried throughout the day onto the table, he took out a small novel from its’ depths. Beginning to read the text carefully, his eyes flickered back and fourth, grey irises bouncing from left to right.

            “Aroma?” A small voice called out, to which Arima ignored.

            “Ariba?” It asked again, sounding much more confused than the first time, “Whoever ordered the Americano??” It asked once more.

            “ _You have got to joking…”_ Arima thought to him self with a slight frown, “ _My name is not that hard to pronounce.”_

            “That would be me.” He said quietly, not particularly looking at the small boy set in front of him.

            “A-Ah! I’m very sorry, my coworker scribbled your name on here really fast and I couldn’t read it correctly.” The boy said in a hasty manner, looking at the man’s face to try to read any emotion.

            “It’s okay…Sasaki?” He said, finally meeting the other’s eyes, until he looked at the nametag placed upon his apron.

            “A-Ah! Yes, that’s me, thank you.” He said nervously, scratching his chin with his index finger.

            “You seem worried about it still though, I can assure you, I’m fine, it was not your mistake.” Arima spoke, giving a rare, but small smile.

            “Okay.” Sasaki replied, “Ah, yes, your coffee…I hope it’s not cold by now…”

            “Even if it is, I’ll still drink it, plus it was made by caring hands, now wasn’t it?”

Sasaki blushed, “The best hands that coffee has ever touched, I guess you could say I have a brown thumb for making a decent cup of Joe!”

Arima laughed quietly, “That you do.” And with that, he made his way over to his table once again.

 -x-

           The next couple of days were extremely slow for Arima, work was taking hours upon hours to complete and he found himself missing the atmosphere of the café that he frequently found solace in. Perhaps it also had to do with the face of the barista that had tried his best to pronounce his name, and then made a small joke in order to make him laugh. Tapping his pen, Arima thought for a moment before grabbing his jacket and making his way to the café, after all the case he was working on would not be solved within the hour it would take him to order his coffee and sit for a moment to clear his head.

 

           “Ah, Welcome, we’re closing soon so we don’t have much left!” Sasaki said with a slight amount of pep to his voice. “Oh, it’s you again? Come back for more of my great coffee?” He asked, tilting his head to the side.

           “I suppose so.” Arima said, looking directly at the boy, tiredness painting his features.

           “You always look so tired when you come in, are you getting enough sleep?” Sasaki asked him with a slight amount of worry in his eyes.

           “Probably not enough that would make you happy, it comes with being a lead investigator though.”

           “Wow, that sounds like such an interesting job, much better than making coffee for a bunch of girls who order things that are so complex compared to you.” He said with dreamy eyes, only to be shaken from the thoughts by a small laugh.

           “It’s strenuous, but I couldn’t have wished for anything more suiting to myself.” He said, sitting down at the counter.

           “The usual then, Arima?” Sasaki asked, before receiving a small nod from the taller.

           “You always looks so bored, and maybe a little sad, are you doing okay?”

           “As okay as anyone looking at murders all day could be, I suppose?”

           “Hm…Well, I guess you can’t help it then, although you should come with me sometime after my shift.”

           “Why would I do that?”

           “There are better things to life, than sitting at a desk all day looking at dismembered bodies.”

          “Sasaki, are you insinuating that we should go on a date?”

The black and white haired boy’s hands slipped while holding a pitcher in the sink, “Ah, no no! I meant that as you need to see the world for more than just the bad is all!” He said with a laugh, placing the pitcher down.

Arima raised a brow before shrugging, “Maybe, or maybe not, it really does depend upon the caseload that I have.”

Pushing the cup over to Arima gently, Sasaki sighed and sat down on the stool next to him, “Well, either way, you look like you need something fun in your life.”

Arima took a small sip of the dark liquid, shrugging his shoulders as he swallowed, “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt to take a breather from my work.”

The black and white haired boy smiled sweetly, “Great, then come by tomorrow at around 10pm, I should be done by then.”

 

The white haired man shrugged, “Alright then, Sasaki, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said picking up his drink, and walking out the door. He looked at the sign before blinking and smiling to himself.

 _Sorry, we’re closed_!

-x- 

Arima was smiling inwardly. Today had been fairly eventful, they had caught who had been dismembering bodies around the city and been able to keep the suspect alive in the capture as well. Murders that were solved always brought promotion and happiness to the team of investigators, who were all at the very least ecstatic about the recently case being closed.

          “Man, I’m glad it’s over.” Seidou spoke, leaning back in his chair with a grin, “Right, Hoji?”

          “You’re telling me kid, honestly, cases like this make me so tired…”

          “How about you Captain?”

Arima blinked, “I’m happy as well, solving this case will help better the city in a lot of ways.”

          “Listen Seidou, you’re going to have to get used to Arima not being much of a social person, he’s nicknamed not the Ice Investigator for nothing.” Hoji said, patting the smaller on the back.

          “I told you not to call me that, Hoji.” Arima said with a slight glare, putting on his jacket and picking up the briefcase.

          “Where are you going?”

          “Home.”

          “Ah, come on Arima, it was a joke, you know we like to play around.”

         “I’m not leaving because of that, I just haven’t slept well in a couple of days…or weeks for that matter…”

Hoji clicked his tongue before shrugging, “Whatever suits you, just remember we had a deal to go out once this case was solved.”

Arima made a noise of acknowledgement before exiting the building, looking at his watch for the time, “Just the right amount.”

 

-x-

 

         “Hey, I heard about the arrest on the news earlier, great work.”

Arima blinked before shaking his head slightly, “All in a months work, Sasaki.”

          “Ah, don’t say it like that, you don’t give yourself enough credit.” The smaller spoke while turning off a couple lights, “I think you did a great job.”

Arima sighed, “A lot of officers were hurt, I think that’s why I might feel like I didn’t do a particularly great job.”

          “There will always be people injured in the line of work that you are in, however, if they are injured, they can heal from those wounds and perhaps become much stronger than they once were.”

The tall white haired man blinked, “I suppose that is true.” He pondered for a moment, “Why don’t you speak like that more often, you sound much more scholarly when you do.”

          “It just sounds pretentious is all, I’d rather be a little bit less serious while I’m talking with people, after all, no one like me to be Saserious.” He said with a small laugh, “Get it?”

A smile broke across Arima’s lips, “Your puns are fairly mediocre.” He said, only to see Sasaki pout, “Pouting will get you no where with me, I see it enough with my coworkers.”

“Well, it was worth a shot.” Sasaki spoke quietly, turning off the final light, leaving them in complete darkness. The streetlights dimly lit the café, as well as the neon signs that littered the district.

           “Say, Sasaki?” Arima asked, “You were closed yesterday, when I came by…Why did you let me in?”

Sasaki walked over to where Arima was standing, the yellowish light flickering on his skin, “I don’t know, I just wanted to see you.”

Arima stared down, grey eyes linking with his own, “Sasaki?”

           “Yes, Arima?”

Arima leaned down, kissing the smaller on the lips gently, wrapping his arms around his small body. His lips rubbing against the others’ with almost perfect precision, small noises being made at each synchronized movement. It almost made Arima forget to breathe.

As soon as it seemed to have started, it was over. Arima stared into the other’s eyes once more, glasses fogging up at the small breaths that Sasaki took after each passing moment. A small blush dusted on Arima’s cheeks, “Sasaki.”

           “My apartment is only a couple minutes from here, if you want to go there.”

Arima pondered for a moment, “Mine isn’t far from here either, but if you insist, we can go there.”

Sasaki took his hand and began walking, almost forgetting to lock the door to the café.

-x-

 

When people talked about it feeling like hours when it was only minutes, Arima didn’t understand. However, with the events currently, he realized what that metaphor meant now. He felt uncomfortable, as his pants were constricting him and sweat was gathering upon his backside. Even when they finally reached the apartment complex, the elevator ride seemed to be just as long as the walking.

 

Arriving at Sasaki’s room, Arima took that moment to push the other against the wall, kissing him hungrily like a wolf whom hadn’t eaten in weeks. Each passing moment felt like another degree of heat was added to his body, going in a straight line directly to his groin. He began to undo the other’s belt, palming at the small bulge that seemingly increased in size as he continually gave it attention.

 

           “A…Arima…” Sasaki moaned through the immensely rough kiss, “My bed…” Sasaki tried to explain. Arima stopped kissing him momentarily, picking up the smaller and carrying him towards the bedroom that awaited at the end of the hall. The taller man placed the other onto the bed before climbing on top of it, “Better?” He asked, as Sasaki nodded in response.

 

           “You’re a mess, Sasaki, it makes me want to clean you up…” He spoke, slowly unbuttoning his shirt to reveal his stomach. Sasaki panted, staring at those abdominal muscles of his honestly couldn’t have made him hornier,

           “Arima…stop teasing me.” He whined with eyes glazed over with desire.

The older smirked, seeing the boy beg was perhaps something that he would have liked to see more from him. His hand slid downwards to Sasaki’s underwear, rubbing at the front of his boxers with a small amount of pressure.

           “A..Ah, Arima please…” He moaned, arching his back into the touch, only to be pressed down by a hand.

           “Mmm, now Sasaki, we can’t have you getting what you want that easily.” Arima chided, taking off Sasaki’s shirt to reveal his pale chest, “I’ll take all the time I want.”

With that statement, he began licking down Sasaki’s chest, hovering over his nipple before taking it into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the bud. Under him, the black and white haired boy was a shuddering mess,

           “A-Arima!” He moaned out, screwing his eyes shut as he bucked his hips in order to try to get the friction that he needed so much. Much to his surprise, his request was not accepted only to have his nipple bit down upon, “A..Ahh…” Sasaki moaned, tears of frustration coming to his eyes.

A hand reached down to the smaller’s boxers, rubbing circles into the flesh with increasing pressure, “Do you like that, Sasaki?” He asked, only to hear a moan in response to his ministrations.

           “How about you beg for it?” Arima asked, a small smile gracing his saliva coated lips, once again rubbing at him with a small amount of pressure.

           “Please, I need it Arima…I want you to touch me so badly…” Sasaki obeyed, moaning when Arima pressed on him once more, “Arima, I want you to touch me…touch my cock, please just touch my cock with your hands…”

           “Good boy, Sasaki.” He said, removing the cloth prison around Sasaki’s member. There was an audible hiss from Sasaki, only to be replaced with loud moans when Arima placed his hand upon the throbbing piece of flesh, “You’re so hard Sasaki, and so wet as well, it’s almost like you want me to play with you.”

           “Please…Arima please…” He spoke, eyes focusing upon the fogged up glasses of the other, “I want you to touch me there, and make me come for you…”

           “With you talking like that, I think we can arrange something of the sort.”

Arima’s hand slowly began to move, pulling at the flesh gently, each time creating just a bit more friction for the other’s own pleasure. His hand twisting once at the top only to push back down onto Sasaki’s crotch with force to create a strong yet unbearably pleasing rhythm.

           “F-Fuck, Arima, I’m so close.” Sasaki moaned, drool dripping from the side of his mouth onto the sheets. Arima smirked for a moment before taking off his own pants, “Then, lets do this together, Sasaki.”

Arima placed his cock in his hand before using his other hand to hold Sasaki towards his cock. Almost immediately, he felt the dull pleasure that had been building in him all night. A shudder went down his spine directly to his member, “Ready, Sasaki?” He asked before starting to pump himself and him together.

           “A-Ahhrima!” Sasaki nearly screamed, feeling the utter pleasure racing down his spine, “Please, it feels so g-good!” He moaned, attempting to thrust into the movements that he was creating with each and every pull.

           “Sasaki, you’re so beautiful while you’re begging for me to touch you…” He groaned out, thrusting into the feeling, “So good…” He groaned.

           “Nngh, fuck I want you to make me come, fuck Arima I want to come all over you…” The smaller replied, mouth hanging open as his tongue lolled out, saliva dripping from his mouth as he panted heavily. Attempting to grab onto anything, Sasaki grabbed onto the sheets, knuckles turning white, “Oh god, Arima, I’m so close, I want to come, please let me come…” He whined loudly, tears falling from his eyes, “I need to so badly please…”

Arima was in awe at how emotional Sasaki had gotten within the passing moments, and the tears only seemed to make him hornier by the passing moments. A small tingle in his back brought him back to his senses, fuck it felt so good.

           “I’m close as well, Sasaki.” He groaned out, attempting to speak was hard enough as is with another person thrusting into your own cock, creating that ever so wonderful friction.

           “Fuck, Sasaki…” He spoke, closing his eyes before moving his hands faster, “Come with me Sasaki, come all over me.” He brokenly spoke.

           “Arima, fuck Arima, I’m coming!” Sasaki moaned, cum splattering across both of their stomach, Arima following shortly after with a guttural groan.

 

They both laid there for a moment, contemplating what had just happened between the two of them. There was a small laugh before a large fit of giggles broke out from Sasaki, “I just wanted to invite you over to watch some movies with me, but I guess that this works too!”

Arima sighed before laughing slightly himself, “I suppose that things sometimes just happen.”

           “Is that supposed to be the more appropriate way of saying ‘Shit happens’?” Sasaki pondered, sitting up from his position to stare at himself in the mirror.

Arima full heartedly laughed, “You could say it that way, too.” He spoke before walking over to the other, “I think we both need a shower, however.”

The black and white haired boy kissed the other on the cheek; “We can conserve water by bathing together.”

           “You just want to use that as an excuse so I’ll come in with you.”

           “Guilty.” The smaller replied with a wink, only to receive a pat on the butt, “Punishment.”


End file.
